


i'll make bright your day

by llaras



Series: the lowercase adventures [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the trio embark on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make bright your day

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://gatezilla.livejournal.com/profile)[gatezilla](http://gatezilla.livejournal.com/) who requested this many moons ago. I hope you like it, sweetie.

**i'll make bright your day**

the ambush comes with the dawn, any chance of real stealth gone when miranda giggles from her hiding spot behind the shed.

viggo smiles and extinguishes his celebratory cigarette in the small clay pot he keeps on the porch and braces himself for impact.

at least he was able to finish his painting, he thinks as sean hoists him over a broad shoulder and hustles him out to their waiting car.

he is barefoot and has no idea where they are going.

he closes his eyes and accepts the warmth of the sun as it shines through the rear window.

he falls asleep.

*

miranda slaps sean's hand away, mentally slapping away the warm flush that comes with it.

sean chuckles when she tells him keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road, mister.

he doesn't take her threats seriously, but she doesn't mind.

she'll gladly take all the other things he offers: the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, how he smoothes his hair when he's nervous, the sound he makes when she breathes hot in his ear, and how he always knows exactly what she needs, without asking, without taking more than she can give in return.

*

miranda is crap at reading maps and they get lost after the second hour.

sean pulls into a gas station and figures out their location.

there are a few minutes when he's alone with viggo and he takes advantage of the quiet to study the sleeping man.

viggo's shirt is unbuttoned, loose against tanned skin, and there's a swath of white paint across his collarbone. like a feather landed there.

and then miranda is back and he twists around in his seat, grips the steering wheel, and nods when she asks if he's figured out where they are going.

*

when viggo wakes he is not alone. miranda is sitting there with his head in her lap, her fingers absently stroking his hair while she hums along to the radio.

he catches her hand and presses a kiss into the palm.

good morning, she chirps, do you want to know where we're going?

he keeps hold of her and rubs his face against the cotton of her flowered dress. no, i trust you.

she blinks. good, she says and goes back to humming her song.

she's sunlight and long, golden hair and viggo thinks he must be asleep again.

*

miranda sighs happily.

the ocean is a gorgeous blue and the wind is just cool enough to keep them from getting too hot while they set up camp.

viggo and sean are setting up the tent while miranda prepares their lunch.

olives and cheese and thin slices of ham, two round loaves of bread, mustard, greek salad, wedges of orange melon, apples and little cookies with almonds. and bottle after bottle of australian syrah.

i don't think there's enough, viggo says wryly.

sean's eyes flicker to miranda. _someone_ was hungry.

she flashes a wicked grin at them. someone _is_ hungry.

*  



End file.
